iBet
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Carly makes a bet with Sam and Freddie that they can't stay in a relationship for a week. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I haven't written a story in a while. That's only because I had no clue what I wanted to write. But then I got an idea. Anyways, I hope you like it. Here's my story:**

**(By the way this story has nothing to do with iOMG or iLost my Mind.)**

P.O.V.: Carly

"And that's it for today!" I said.

"Bye!" Sam said.

"Eat a squirrel!"

"Shave a clowns back!"

"And we're clear!"

"Woo!" Sam and I said together while sitting on bean-bag chairs.

Freddie sat down, and Sam turned on the radio with her remote. The song "Just The Girl" came on.

"Oh, I love this song!" I said.

"Yep, 'The Click Five' is awesome!" Sam said.

"You mean 'Boys Like Girls'." Freddie said.

"No, 'The Click Five' sings this song."

"Wanna bet?"

"NO!" I said.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said.

"NO, NO, NO! You guys always bet on stupid things, and Freddie always ends up losing!" I siad.

"Hey!" Freddie said.

"It's true, and you know it!" I said, "This time I'm betting you!"

"Fine, but I know that-" Sam said.

"No, I bet you both that you can't be in a relationship with each other for a whole week."

"GROSS!" Freddie and Sam siad together.

"Yep. That means no fighting, making bets, and beating him up for no reason."

"I like this bet already." Freddie said.

"But, you have to get along, enjoy each others presence, hold hands, and all that other relationship chizz."

"I don't like it anymore." Freddie said.

"How would one of us lose or win?" Sam said.

"Well, for example, if Sam broke-up with Freddie, Sam would lose and Freddie and I would win. If you guys have a compatable break-up, then you both lose, and I win."

"What if we don't break-up?" Sam said.

"If your relationship lasts the whole week, then I lose, and you both win."

"What happens to the loser?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out later."

"I'm in." Freddie said.

"So am I." Sam said.

The song ended, and the D.J. said "That was 'Just The Girl by The Click Five'.

"HA!" Sam siad.

"Uuugh." Freddie said.

"I tried to warn you. The bet starts tommorrow, Monday." I said.

"Here we go."

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**By the way I don't know what I want the loser to do. Here's some that I thought of: the loser dresses up in a chicken suit and bock around the iCarly studio, during iCarly. So review saying if you like that, or review saying another idea.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Day 1

**Hey! Thanks for all the people who read, favorited, and reviewed. Though, those of you who read, but didn't review, I really need you to review and tell me if you think the chicken suit idea is good. I'd also like some other suggestions for the punishment. Thanks everybody! Anyways, who can't wait 'till iDate Sam & Freddie! Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

_Day 1:_

UGGH! I can't believe I accepted Carly's stupid bet. I have a plan, though. I'm going to be the worst girlfriend, EVER! He's going to break-up with me, and I'll win.

Right now I'm just hanging out in the Shay's apartment. I'm waiting for Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. Sience I don't trust my mom to drive me to school when she's tierd, Spencer carpools Freddie, Carly, and I. Freddie gets carpooled because his mom's already at work by the time he has to go to school.

Freddie walks in, looks at me, and says "Oh, you're here."

"Everyday from 6:30-7:30 a.m. and 2-9 p.m." I said.

"MmHm" Carly said from behind us.

"Oh, hi sweetie-pie." I said.

"Hi, baby." Freddie said. As he sat down by me, putting his arm around me. It took everything I had not to throw up.

"That's better." Carly said.

Time to make him break-up with me. 'Cause that's what you want in every average relatioship.

"Freddie." I said.

"Yes?" Freddie said.

"I like you."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. I like everything about you."

Freddie looked at me as if I just said to him that I've heard corndogs talk to me before.

"What's going on here?" Spencer said.

"I bet Sam and Freddie that they couldn't stay in a relationship for a week." Carly said.

"Ha, this should be interesting."

"Yep."

"Let's go!"

We walked out, Freddie's arm still around me, and I stopped, kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me like I was crazy, again.

I'm sooo going to win.

P.O.V.: Freddie

I'm sooo going to win.

I know what she's doing. She's trying to wazz me out so I break-up with her. Well, two can play at that game. I'm going to do the same thing, but do it better. Take that, Puckett.

During school, there was a little back and forth between us. But now it was after school, and we were at the Shays'. Sam and I were on the couch, and Carly was making lemonade.

"I can't believe it. You guys went all day without arguing, or fighting." Carly said.

"What's so weird about that?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Carly. " I said.

"Whatever." Carly said.

"Oh, I have to go now." I said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye."

"This is going to be an entertaining week." Carly said.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I still need ideas for the punishment. Review saying what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Day 2

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! One idea I got was from a anomonous reviewer named Kresslover. They said the punishment should be shaving Luberts' back. I loved the idea. So please review saying which one we should use. Chicken suit or shave. Thanks Kresslover! Anyways, keep sending in the reviews! Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Freddie

_Day 2:_

UGGH! This bet is going to be a lot harder than I thought. All of us now are in the car, driving to school. Carly and Sam are talking, and I'm looking out of the window.

"We're here!" I said.

I opened the door, and Sam and Carly climbed out.

"OW!" Sam said, leaning on the car, rubbing her foot.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"My mom accedentally dropped a 10-pound weight on my foot."

"Ouch, are you okay?" Carly said.

"Yeah, I think I can walk." Sam said, took two steps forward, and fell forward.

"No, you can't. Here, climb on my back." I said.

"I can walk!" She took another two steps, and fell again, "No, I can't."

She got on my back, and she rode piggyback to her locker. The first bell rang, and I started run with her on me. She started to laugh and said

"Freddie, stop running! We still have 5 minutes until class starts!" Sam said all while laughing.

"I am not going to risk being late!"

Sam started laughing again. We finally got to her locker. I slid her off me.

"Thanks, boyfriend."

"Huh, what, OHH! No problem, girlfriend."

She smiled, got some books out, and closed her locker.

"Can you walk to class?" I said.

"Considering that I'm standing on one foot to take books out of my locker, no."

"Here, get on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have the same class next."

It was after school, and we were all hanging out at the Shay's apartment.

"Here, this should help with your foot." Carly said while handing a ice-pack to her.

"I don't want it." Sam said like a 5-year old.

"You need to put it on your foot if it's going to get better."

"Uggh!"

"Just put it on your foot!"

"FINE!"

"Uggh!"

"Uggh!"

"Are you guys done?" I said.

Sam gave me a glare.

"Well, I have to go home before my mom sends out a missing childs report, bye."

I gave Sam a hug, on the couch, and left.

**Hey! So that's the end of this chapter! Remember to review saying which one you think! There hasn't been much seddie moments in my story yet, but the next chapter will have something. REVIEW!**


	4. Day 3

**Hey! It's me! Guess what? My b-day is tomorrow, Aug. 20! YAY! Most of you have been reviewing saying that I should use the Lewbert's shaving back thing. So if you disagree, review saying so! Anyways, a lot of you have been saying that my stories are too short, so this one will be a little bit longer! Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

_Day 3:_

This bet is going good. It's not as bad as I thought. I thought that going a week without insulting that boy would be torture. But it's not sooo bad. I know what you're thinking. Awww, she likes him. NO!

Anyways, we were driving to school. Carly was sitting up front, and Freddie was sitting by me, holding my hand. We're still trying to get on each others nerves. Right now we seem to be having a contest on who can hold each others hand harder. I'm winning. I think I should let go. His hand is turning purple, and he's biting his lip. Is that bad?

"We're here!" Carly said.

"Oh, thank gosh!" Freddie said, as I let go of his hand.

"What were you guys doing back there?" Carly said.

"Nothing." Freddie and I said together.

Carly rolled her eyes, and got out of the car.

We both got out after her, and I felt a sharp pain to my foot.

"OW!" I said holding on to my foot.

"You're foot still hurts?" Carly said.

"Yeah. It's better than yesterday, though."

"You should really go to the hospital and get it checked out." Freddie said.

"Like my mom would take me."

"Why won't you're mom take you?" Carly said.

"Because she doesn't know."

"WHY!" Freddie and Carly said together.

"Because it'll get better in a couple of days."

They looked at me weirdly for a couple of seconds.

"Can someone help me!"

Freddie grabed one of my arms, and Carly grabed the other one. They helped me stand up, and Freddie let me get on his back, again.

It was after school, and, as usual, we were hanging out at the Shay's apartment.

Freddie and I were thumb wrestling, and Carly was in the kitchen trying to decide if she should apply ice or heat to my foot.

"Carly, I don't care what you put on my foot!" I said.

"Yeah, but what if one makes it worse and I put it on your foot!" Carly said.

"You worry too much!"

"You're mean."

"I try. HA! I win!"

"C'mon, another rematch." Freddie said.

"You mean our hundreth rematch?"

"C'mon!"

"Fine."

And we start thumb wrestling again.

"Ooo! We have an icy-hot patch, I wonder if that'll work!"

Carly ran off, yelling at Spencer, asking if it would work.

Freddie and I were laughing.

"How long do you think it'll be until she comes back?"

"She'll probably be arguing with Spencer about if it'll work. That'll probably take about 4 hours."

Freddie smiled.

"Wait. If she's gone does that mean we can insult each other for the amount of time she's gone?" I said.

"Knowing Carly, she probably would find out somehow." Freddie said.

"Yeah, probably. HA! I win again."

"Again?"

"Sure."

"Why do you think she's making us do this bet anyways?"

"To make us stop fighting."

"I don't know. Maybe she wants us together."

"Why, do you think we'd be good together?"

"Um, no."

"YOU HESITATED!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

We started to laugh for a while, then, we stared at each other. I don't know how it got to this, but, we started to lean in to kiss.

"FINE, SPENCER, I'LL JUST USE IT! IT'S ON YOUR HEAD IN IT GETS WORSE, THOUGH."

We jumped to each of the other sides of the couch.

"Hey, what're you guys doin'? I thought you were playing thumbwar?" Carly said.

"We were, but we got bored." I said.

"Oh. Well, put this on your foot, it should help. Hopefully."

"Thanks."

Oh my god.

**Hey! I hope this chapter was longer! I also want you guys to give me a little b-day present. Here it is: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**That's it. Happy birthday to me! YAY!**


	5. Day 4

**Hey! Thanks for all of the Happy Birthday messages! I really appreciate it! Anyways, hope you really enjoy this chapter. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Freddie

_Day 4:_

It's day four. Not much has happend this week. Al we've really done is stop fighting, and that one incedent that ALMOST happend yesterday. You know with the lean in, and the, umm, oh, you get it. At least I hope.

Anyways, we are now heading to school. Carly is sitting in the front. Sam and I are sitting in the back.

"You guys aren't really doing this bet." Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"All you guys are doing is not fighting, arguing, and being mean to each other."

"Yeah, so?"

"When I made this bet I wanted you guys to be a real couple, and do couply stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like, going on a date, holding hands, hugging, maybe kissing."

"EW!" Sam and I said together.

"That's the bet. And you know what? You guys are going to do _**all**_ of it today."

"UGGH." Sam and I said.

"MmHm." Carly said.

"Yay." Sam and I said.

"Good."

"This is going to be very interesting." Spencer said.

So it was after school, and I was waiting in the living room, waiting for Sam, so we could go on our "date". This is going to be a long day. Carly and Spencer are also taging along on our date. Carly said she wants to come to make sure we do all of the things that are apart of the bet. Spencer said he's coming because he wants to see how this "goes down".

Anyways, Carly had too argue with Sam over helping her get ready. They're probably arguing over what she should wear now. Right now Spencer and I are sitting on the couch.

"Nervous?" Spencer said.

"Huh, no, it's Sam. If anything I'm nervous about blowing it and Carly winning the stupid bet."

"Great, now tell me the truth."

"Well, I'm kind of nervous. But only because, well. we almost kissed yesterday."

"So, why are you nervous?"

"Well, I'm nervous because what if I start to like her?"

"That's a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah."

"Dude. It's not a bad thing if you start to like someone you used to hate. It's kind of normal. What you need to worry about is the punishment you're going to give Carly when you win the bet."

"You're probably right. But, I never said I liked her."

"Suurrre."

At that Sam and Carly walked down the stairs.

"So, where are we headed?" Sam said.

"To an amusment park." I said.

"I don't care, I just hope there's food there."

"So here's the deal. I wrote a list of things that I expect you to do. And here's the things on the list, holding hands, smiling, blushing, hugging, laughing, and complementing each other." Carly said.

"Sounds fair." Spencer said.

"You look great, Sam." I said.

"As do you Freddie." Sam said.

"CHECK!" Sam and I said together.

Spencer drove us to an outside theme park. I payed for me and Sam's tickets. Spencer bought his and Carly's.

"So, which one first?" I said.

"Roller coaster." Sam said.

"Go-carts." Spencer said.

"Water ride." Carly said, "Looks like you're the deciding vote."

"Roller coaster." I said.

"YES! Let's go!" Sam said.

We walked over to the line for it. When we got on Sam draged me to the very front, and Spencer and Carly sat behind us. Sam was laughing the entire time, I was quiet, and I am not sure who, but either Spencer or Carly was screaming, very loudly, behind us. When we got off I asked, and Carly started to laugh, and Spencer changed the subject to...

"So, what ride do you guys wanna do next?"

"Go-carts" Sam and I said.

Then we both started laughing.

"Check." Carly said, checking laughing off the list.

It was around thirty minutes later, and we were now walking up and down all the arcade games. Sam spotted a game, won, and she hugged me with joy.

"Check!" Carly said, checking hugging off the list.

We started to walk again, with Carly and Spencer hot on our trail. I held her hand and...

"Check!" Carly said.

Sam blushed and smiled, and I said "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes, you are you enjoy me holding your hand."

"Whatever."

"Double check!" Carly said.

We went home, and we said goodbyr, and right when I was about to go inside, and Carly said

"WAIT, I added one more thing to the list."

"What?" Sam said.

"You have to kiss."

"Uggh." Sam said.

"You have to if your going to win this bet."

I faced Sam to me and I said "Let's just get it over with. We've done it before, what's another kiss?"

"Fine." Sam said.

We leaned in and kissed. After about 10 seconds, we seperated, and I said "There. Well, I got to go."

I turned around, and slammed into the door.

"Door." I said.

I unlocked it, and opened the door. I went in and said to myself "Smooth. Freddie, smooth."

Three more days...

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me forever to write, but I've been busy, and whenever I turned on my computer to write, it would shut off. So please review! Please? :)**


	6. Day 5

**Hey! So there were a lot of seddie moments in the last chapter, and I hope you love this one. Anyways, I'm thinking about joining twitter, but I'm not sure. Review telling me what you think. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

_Day 5:_

So, yesterday was my first date with Freddie. Even though we went on the date under force, it was kind of nice. Freddie acted kind of like a dork after we kissed.

At least it's finally Friday! YAY! It is th end of the day at school, and we are all in Spencer's car, and driving home.

"I's finally Friday!" I said.

"Yeah, it's the best day of the week!" Carly said.

"Umm, no." I said.

"That's wrong." Freddie said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"What? Friday is the best day of the week." Carly said.

"No, Saturday is." I said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"What? Friday is when the weekend starts." Carly said.

"No, that's Saturday. Friday is awesome but you still have school." I said.

"But the school day is a little better 'cause everyone is in a good mood." Carly said.

"Not nesarally everybody. Someone could be having a bad day." Freddie said.

"Yeah, and plus Friday is probably the third best day. It goes Saturday, Sunday, then Friday."

After an hour we were at the Shay's apartment and...

"FINE! You guys win."

"Yes!" Freddie and I said together, high-fiving.

"You guys realize that you just wasted a whole hour arguing about what the best day of the week is." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"That's kind of sad."

"I suppose." Carly said.

We wasted a couple of hours doing stupid, useless stuff, until it was 9:56. Freddie left, and I went home. Though, I realized when I got there that my mom has already left to go to Las Vegas to gamble...and that I was suppost to ask Carly I could stay with her until she got back.

I walked back to the Bushwell Plaza. By the time I got back it was around 11:19. Wow I have to start partiscipating in gym. I went to their apartment, and knocked on the door. Carly answered, in her pajamas, and said...

"Why are you hear at 11:21?" Carly said.

"Because my mom went to Vegas and I need to stay here."I said.

"No. Not after the last time you stayed here."

"Why're you being so grouchy?"

"Because you woke me up!."

"But I have nowhere else to stay."

"What about your boyfriend's apartment?"

"Uggh, fine."

"Ah. That's no way to act about being with your boyfriend."

"Yay!"

"That's better." Carly said, then slammed the door in my face.

I knocked on Freddie's door, and he answered and said...

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"My mom's at Vegas and I need somewhere to stay until she's back." I said.

"Why can't you sleepover at Carly's apartment?"

"Because she said she wouldn't let me after the last time I stayed there. So can I stay?"

"You have nowhere else to go?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but I have to ask my mom first."

After a couple minutes of waiting in his living room, he came out and said...

"She said it was fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but one of us has to sleep on the floor of my room."

"Why can't one of us sleep on the couch?"

"My mom doesn't like people sleeping on it. It's expensive, and not very comfortable."

"Fine."

**That's the end of this chapter. Just to let you guys know, in the next chapter they aren't going to do anything 'naughty' or anything over PG in the next chapter. It's all clean. That was uncomfortable to write. Anyways, REVIEW! Please?**

**P.S: If it wasn't obvious I'm going to finsh the sleepover in the next chapter. I only am doing that because it is technically tomorrow in the next chapter, because it's midnight.**


	7. Day 6

**Hey! This is the next chapter to iBet! I don't have much to say soooo... Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

I'm sleeping over at Freddie's. UGGH! It's all my moms and Carly's fault. Oh well. At lest I have somewhere to stay. We got to his room, and he said

"So I suppose I'm taking the bed, and you-"

"No, I'm taking the bed, have fun on the floor." I said, flopping down on his bed.

"Come on it's my room!"

"Yeah, so sleep on your floor."

"Whatever, girlfriend."

"Night. honey."

Freddie made a little bed on the floor, and turned off the lights. Though, I couldn't sleep. My stupid foot was hurting like crazy. It probably flared up again after the long walk over here. There was finally a big pintch that felt like a thousand knifes were sticking out of my foot. So, yeah, it hurt.

I screamed, "OW!"

"Huh, what, ugh, what's going on?" Freddie said.

"It's my foot, it's fine, just go back to sleep."

"You still haven't gone to a doctor?"

"Who's going to take me, huh? My mom is in Vegas!"

"Sorry. But you need to go. My mom is going to have to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom was once a nurse. She'll know what's wrong with your foot, and help."

Freddie stood up, and walked into his bathroom, and came out with a bottle. He said...

"Here's some asprin. See if it helps."

He took one out, and gave it to me. He put it away, then got me a got me a cup of water, and sat on his bed with me.

"Freddie, thanks, but you didn't need to do this. You could've just let me suffer."

"I wasn't just going to let you suffer."

"But, I told you to forget about it, and instead you helped me." I said, I took the asprin, and continued, "We hate each other, even with this stupid bet. You should've left me alone."

"I don't hate you. We might fight, but there are times where we are friends."

"I don't hate you either."

"I know."

We both smiled. We did it again. We started getting caught up in the moment, we were leaning in to kiss. When we were a couple inches away from each other, I pushed him, lightly. He realized too what was about to happen, and blushed, looking embarassed.

"Umm, were we about to-" Freddie said.

"Yeeaaaah." I said.

"Umm, we should just go to sle-"

"Let's do that."

"Okay."

He went down to his "bed" on the floor, by his bed, and I said...

"You know, I wouldn't mind if-"

Before I could finish he kissed me. When we seperated, he smiled. I felt my mouth smile. It was a moment of happiness... immediately followed by a moment of total awkwardness, and confussion.

"So does this mean-" I said.

"I don't know." Freddie said.

"But do we-"

"I don't know."

We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then I said...

"Lets forget this, and go to sleep."

"Yeah."

He turned off the light, and he said...

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Freddie." I said.

But, now I couldn't sleep for two reasons.

It was the the morning. It was Saturday, and Freddie and I got up. I couldn't sleep, and based on the bags under Freddie's eyes he couldn't either. I still can't believe what happend last night. I sat up, and said

"Hey."

"Oh, hi. What time is it?"

"Umm," I looked at the clock on Freddie's bedside table, and it was... "8:07."

"Oh."

"Ooo, I smell bacon." I said getting up, and heading for Freddie's door, when Freddie stopped me.

"Umm, about last night-" Freddie said.

"Remember, we are just going to forget about the kiss."

"Great, but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh."

"What I was going to say was, I'm going to tell my mom about your foot after breakfast."

"Oh, thanks."

"Anytime."

P.O.V.: Freddie

My mom asked me to go to the Shay's while she cheacks out Sam's foot. So I went over there, and Carly and I were sitting on the couch.

"So, how was your sleepover with Sam?" Carly asked.

"Nothing happend!" I said.

"I didn't ask what happend."

"Oh, yeah, umm, it was fine."

"No, something did, what?"

"Umm, we were just talking about your punishment when we win the bet."

"Who says you'll win. I have some plans that I want to include in the bet."

"Please. Wait and see, you'll lose, and we'll win."

"Whatever."

Sam walked in. She had a bandage wrapped, tightly, around her ankle and foot. She was walking fine, though.

"Sam, how's your foot?" I said.

"Well, I have a bruised bone. It's going to hurt for a couple more days, but it'll be fine."

"Good. I was worried."

"Really?"

"Umm, yeah, because, umm, your my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah."

"What's going on?" Carly said.

"NOTHING!" Sam and I said together.

"Whatever."

One more day...

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. Just to let all of you guys know the next chapter is not the last one. There will be one or two more.**

**One reviewer said, kiyokoseddie, the punishment should be the loser to kiss Gibby. I kind of like it. Though, I also like the other two. You guys review saying what you think. Remember the punishment is in the next chapter, so I need to know.**

**One more thing...I joined twitter, so if anyone of you is on twitter, and is interested, please follow me.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! So now review more!**


	8. i'M sorry

**Hey! I am soooo sorry, but this is just a fake chapter for a authors note. DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE! Even though it's a authors note, I have sone things to say:**

**1. If your on twitter please, if your interested, follow me at 'romantic13'.**

**2. An reviewer named 'it's called a brain. get one' he/she said to have the punishment be to be trapped in a room, for three hours, in a itchy sweater, with Nevel.**

**3. Please review this not so much chapter saying what you think the punishment should be. Chicken suit, shave Lewberts back, do whatever the winner wants them to do, or kiss Gibby.**

**4. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Day 7!

**Hey! This is the day you all were waiting for. It's... DAY 7! Anyways, I'm sooo excited, and this will not be the last chapter. There will be one or two more chapters. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Carly

Uggh! I'm so upset! Sam and Freddie are winning the stupid bet. Now I'm going to have to do the punishment, whatever it is. I have a couple of plans for today, since it's the last day for the bet. If, at the end of the day they haven't broken up, then I will take my punishment like a lady. I mean it's my fault for trying to teach them a lesson.

Sam and freddie walked in. I forgot that Sam was still sleeping over at Freddie's.

"So, how was your guys second sleepover?" I said.

"It was fine but we didn't really talk." Freddie said.

"Umm, okay. Well since this is the last day of the bet I've added some things to do...couple-wise."

"Yay!" Sam said sarcasicly.

About an hour or so after hanging out at home, I told Freddie to go get ready to go out to dinner with Sam. He left to go get ready at his apartment. I helped Sam pick out a outfit, and we left. They had a booth that was right behind Spencer and I's. Spencer and I started argueing over payment for the bill for dinner. Then, we turned around and the were gone.

"Where did they go?" I said.

_Where they went:_

P.O.V.: Sam

"Well you're the one who made the bet so shouldn't you pay?" Spencer said.

"Well, your the adult, so ha." Carly said.

They continued arguing, and Freddie said to me "They're giving me a headache."

"I know. They're driving me insane." I said.

"You know we're probably 10 times worse when we argue in frount of her."

"You're probably right."

"Wow, is Samantha Puckett admitting that I'm rig-"

"Shut up."

We laughed, and then I looked at the arguing siblings, and then I said, "Do you wanna ditch them?"

"Sam, come on we haven't even ordered and they're already aguing over who's paying. Imagine how mad they'd be if we left." Freddie said.

"Exactly, we haven't ordered yet. It's not like they are paying for our bill."

"Okay."

"Great!"

We told our waiter we were leaving, and we started to walk back to the Plaza.

"I can't believe we ditched them." Freddie said.

"I know. The next best thing would be if I could change out of this dress." I said.

"I think you look great."

"Thanks."

We walked for a little bit longer, and...

"GROVVY SMOOTHIE!" I screamed.

"Why did you scream?" Freddie said.

"Because I'm so hungry, and thirsty. Come on, your paying."

"Why me?"

"Because your the boy."

We went in, and Freddie payed for two smoothies, and some fries. We sat down and started to talk.

P.O.V.: Carly

"I can't believe they ditched us." I said.

"I don't blame them, we were arguing and they were on a date they didn't even want to be on." Spencer said.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just mad because, unless they 'broke-up' when they left, I'm going to have to do the punishment."

"Yeah."

Freddie and Sam walked in, hand-in-hand, laughing.

"Where did you guys go?" I said.

"We went to the Grovvy Smoothie." Sam said.

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"You had to be there to understand." Freddie said.

"Oh, so you guys were on a date?"

"Pssh, NO!" Sam and Freddie said together.

"Okay. But it doesn't matter anyways. You guys won. The bet is over. What do I have to do?"

"The bet is over?" Sam said, as though disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Yay." Freddie said depressingly.

"What does Carly have to do?" Spencer said excitedly.

"Spencer!" I said.

**Here it is...you guys finally get to find out what I picked! Quick think about what you think I chose! Review saying if your right or wrong!**

"You have to do more than one thing. You have to be our slave for a week, hang out with our parents not indivisually, be trapped in a room for 3 hours wearing an itchy sweater with Nevel, kiss Gibby, shave lewberts back while wearing a chicken suit." Sam and Freddie said both taking turns saying each thing.

"Awww." Carly said.

What happens next?

**Hey! So that was day seven. But don't start crying because there will be a couple more chapters.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. (;**

**Do you like that I used all the ideas? I couldn't choose what I liked best! So I put them all in. I'd like to thank everyone for all the awesome ideas. Carly is going to have a long day.**

**REVIEW! Or I won't post anymore chapters. (And I mean it.)**


	10. iDid it again

**I am sorry. I would've updated yesterday, but, long story short, the computer I use to write the stories on broke. I was so close to finishing when it did. I will update as soon as possible, though. I promise that whenever I can I will get on this computer and write the story, again. I will update soon.**

**Anyways, please follow me at romantic1313 on twitter.**

**Also, review, please, saying whatever you want down there. I really love all of your reviews, and I will update sooner if you guys review. I will take as much time as I need if you don't.**

**Love you all! (;**

**P.S.: SORRY! ):**


	11. Punishments!

**So sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you guys didn't mind waiting all of this time. But I hope we all agree that this is technology's fault…and sciences. I don't know how science is involved, but it's my worst subject therefore I blame it for everything. Anyways, this chapter is going to be longer to make up for the inconvenience. So here it is. Here's my story:**

P.O.V: Carly

UGGH! I can't believe I have to kiss Gibby, be there slave for a week, hang out with their parents, not individually, be trapped in a little room with Nevel, and shave Lewbert's back with a chicken suit on. UGGH, IT'S TOO MUCH! Though, I do deserve it for getting into a bet I was bound to lose. Sam refuses to lose a bet.

Anyways, Freddie and Sam have been working together, alone; to fix and get ready for all of the stupid punishments I have to do. I don't know what they're doing in there alone. They have a system, though. They are going to fix up the first thing they're going to do first, and then they are going to make me do it, then they're going to set up the next thing they are going to make me do, and so on an so on.

"Carly, we're ready!" Sam yelled from the iCarly studio.

I moaned, and then stomped up there. Sam didn't have anything ready. The only thing up there, besides Sam and Freddie was….

"Gibby? " I said.

"Gibby." He said.

"So this is the first thing you're going to make me do?"

"It was the easiest to set up." Sam said.

Freddie pointed his camera at us, turned on some music, and then said, "Well, go on." I moaned, again, and then I quickly kissed him. He said 'Gibby' one more time, then left.

_**The next day:**_

It was the next day, and Sam and Freddie had just finished getting ready for the next punishment I was going to do. I went up there, and they forced me into a chicken suit. Yup, this was the next one…

"Carly, show the guys at home what you look like I your chicken suit!" Sam said.

"NO!" I said.

"You have to come out sooner or later, Carly." Freddie said.

"Uggh, fine." I came out. They started cracking up, "Yeah, ha, ha, ha. Now where's Lewbert?"

"He's just outside, let me get him." Sam said still laughing uncontrollably.

Freddie pushed the camera in my face, and said, "Sooo…Carly."

"What?" I said grumpily.

"Is it hot in there?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, stop being so _spoiled_."

"Freddie that is the worst pun I have ever heard."

At that Sam walked in with Lewbert.

"So, she is going to shave my back for free, right? Because that's what you told me a week ago when we were on the phone." Lewbert said.

"That's right." Freddie said.

Lewbert lifted up the back part of his shirt, not all the way thankfully. What I saw disgusted me. There was hair everywhere on his back. It was so disgusting that I literally almost threw up. After about thirty minutes of shaving Lewbert's back, with Sam and Freddie laughing behind me, I was done. Lewbert left. I took off the chicken suit's head, ran out into the hall, and pucked into a trash can. Sam and Freddie happened to tape that too, and now me pucking will now be on the internet forever.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" I yelled while coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, Carly." Sam and Freddie said together.

"Come on, you're not even going to apologize for…wait, did you apologize?"

"Yeah, we didn't expect it to be that gross." Sam said.

"Oh."

_**Later that night:**_

Sam was still at my house. Freddie left about an hour ago. We were watching 'Girly Cow'. Sam then got a text. When she read it her eyes widened, then she got up, and said, "Hey, I got to go. My mom's expecting me." She did it all without keeping her eyes off the phone.

_**The next day:**_

Sam and Freddie were working on the next punishment in the iCarly studio. I was busy in my living room trying to find a place to hide. Spencer then came into the room.

"What're you doing?" Spencer said.

"I'm trying to find a place to hide so I don't have to do the next punishment." I said.

"Why? What's the next one?"

"I have to be trapped in a room for an hour, with Nevel."

"Good reason to hide, but you still have to go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on for about thirty minutes, and then Sam called for me, and Spencer dragged me up there.

"Carly, relax! It's only going to be for an hour." Sam said.

"Yeah, but look at this, it's so small!" I said.

There was a little hand-made room in the middle of the iCarly studio. It was really tiny. Only fit for two. Sam got Nevel, and right as I was about to walk in Nevel said "Don't worry Carly, I brought some poems to entertain us."

Once he said that I tried to run away, but Sam and Freddie stopped me, and pushed me back in.

"Don't worry Carly; it's only going to be for an hour." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I can stay in here without going crazy for an hour." I said.

_**5 minutes later (3:05):**_

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING CRAZY! DO YOU EVEN HERE ME!" I screamed.

"Carly, calm down." Sam said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not trapped in this devil box!"

"Carly, calm down, and it'll be over before you know it." Freddie said.

_**3:27**_

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END!" I screamed.

"Carly, you already made Sam and Freddie leave, with all of your screaming. Just calm down and listen to this poem." Nevel said.

"AHHHH!"

_**3:45**_

"I'm going to die in here." I said.

_**3:52**_

"I'm not going to be able to stand eight more minutes of this!" I said.

_**4:00**_

"WHERE ARE THEY, IT'S TIME TO GET ME OUT OF THIS DEVEL BOX!"

_**4:05**_

"!"

_**4:12**_

"Carly, we're here! Sorry we left you in here for twelve extra minutes!" Sam said.

When she finally unlocked the door, I came running out, gasping for air.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!" I screamed, and for a very good reason.

"Yes, where were you. I had to spend an extra twelve minutes with her screaming." Nevel said.

"Sorry, but we have a good excuse!" Sam said.

"WHAT!"

"Wait should we tell her?" Freddie said.

"Ohhh, yeah, maybe we shouldn't." Sam said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

They walked down to the living room, with me yelling at them all the way. It probably wasn't the best thing to do in retrospect, but I was really freaked out.

"Sorry, Carly, but we need to go." Freddie said.

"You guys are not leaving until you tell me why you were late!" I said.

"Sorry, won't." Sam said.

"AHHH!"

_**Later that night:**_

Freddie and Sam were leaving. They still haven't told me why they were late. Right when I was going to stop them from leaving something unexpected happened. They had a goodbye kiss.

"Woe, woe, woe. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, but I have to go ho-" Freddie said.

"NO! You guys have to sit here, and tell me how this happened!"

"Well, it's a long story." Sam said.

**Sorry, I'm going to have to leave it at that! I will update soon, though! I can't believe that I finished this in, what, two days? Wow. I guess I've been working really hard. In the next chapter Sam and Freddie will explain everything, on how they got together, and I put in the very last punishment of Carly's, dinner with their parents. This is going to be fun!**

**By the way, wasn't iLove You sad? I can't believe that they brokeup. They'll eventually get back together though, right? (: Stay happy!**

**Review or I seriously won't update! I won't. So click that little button, and say what you think is going to happen, or what you think of this chapter, or whatever.**


	12. Ending Change

**Hey! So so so so so so so so so sorry for how late this chapter is. There has been a lot of personal things going on in my house. I wish to not go on in detail. Anyways, I didn't like how I ended last chapter with Sam and Freddie getting together. So I this chapter is only the redo of how they got together. I got help from an anonymous reviewer named brenda liz, but I did put a few of my own ideas in it. Thanks! Here's my story:**

P.O.V: Carly

It was around 9:29 and Sam and Freddie left around an hour ago. They still haven't explained why they were so late in letting me out. I almost died in there with Nevel….

Anyways, Spencer and I were cleaning the kitchen after dinner.

"Hey, Carly, can you take out the trash?" Spencer said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Carly said.

"Because I'll do the dishes if you do!"

"Sounds fair."

I grabbed the trash, and headed out the door. When I opened it, I could not believe my eyes. Sam and Freddie were making out right there. I stood there in total shock for a moment, then they realized I was standing there. They separated, and said

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you guys are making out!" I said.

"Oh, that's what it looked like to you?" Sam said.

"Yeah!"

"No, no, no. You see….he was…okay I give up we were making out."

"Well, how did this happen? GO INSIDE!" I said pointing inside. I dropped the trash by the front door, and sat down by them.

"Wait, why aren't you taking out the trash?" Spencer said.

"TALK!" I said to Sam and Freddie, ignoring Spencer.

"Are you mad?" Freddie said.

"No, I am." Spencer said.

"No, I'm comfused, and when I'm confused I get mad, so YEAH I'M PRETTY MAD!"

"Well, it's a long story." Sam said.

"Well, we have a lot of time!"

"Can you take out the trash out first?" Spencer said.

**Well, that's it. I promise I'll post the rest soon. I just really wanted to change the ending. So remember this, and all of the order of punishments Carly had to do. Why? You'll find out later. (Hint: It deals with how Sam and Freddie got together! Shhhh!)**

**Also, follow me on twitter at romantic1313! Ask me, and I'll follow you back!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T POST ANY FANFIC'S EVER! (I'm serious.)**


	13. How, when, and trash

**Hey! So this should be the last chapter! Remember everything in the last two chapters! Let's just get on with it. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

"Well, it started with when I slept over a Freddie's. We kissed." I said.

"WHAT!" Carly yelled.

"Ummm, yeah." Freddie said.

"Is anyone going to take out the trash?" Spencer said.

"Anyways, we agreed to ignore it, and then, things started to happen again when we were working on your punishments. The first one was kissing Gibby. That was really simple, and nothing happened then. But, when we were planning wearing a chicken suit and shaving Lewbert's back, that's when things started to happen."

_Flashback (In iCarly studio):_

"I can't believe that we have to hand-make Carly's chicken suit." I said.

"Yeah, well unless you want to buy one that's around $50, we got to make it." Freddie said.

"Why does it cost so much!"

"Because the only really embarrassing chicken suit was made with real feathers or something."

"Wow."

"Besides it'll be fun!"

"Doubt it."

Freddie and I worked on the chicken suit for what seemed to be three minutes. We were having fun. We laughed a lot. I really was having fun with Fredward. We finished the punishment, and then before I knew it, it was late. Carly and I were watching 'Girly Cow', and I got a text…from Freddie. It said:

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

_Hey, Sam. I had a lot of fun today. I don't know why, but I keep thinking of our kiss this week. Can you come over? ASAP!_

I was shocked. Of course I was going to go over there, but I didn't know what he was going to say. I left giving Carly some lame excuse, and left without taking my eyes of the phone.

I knocked on Freddie's door. He answered, and I said the only thing I was thinking.

"What in hell does this text mean?" I said.

"It's just I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss ever since it happened. What about you?"

"Well, I haven't stopped thinking about it either."

"What do you think this means?"

"We have feelings for each other."

"Do think that's why Carly made the bet? To get us together?" Freddie said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well, do you want to be together?"

"Kind of, but it'll be really weird being together. We've hated each other for a very, very, very long time."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of us getting together as hating each other still, but getting to kiss afterwards."

"Sounds good."

Then, we kissed.

It was the next day, and Freddie and I were in the middle of Carly's next punishment, being trapped in a box with Nevel. She was screaming curses really loud.

"Oh my god, can she be any louder?" I said.

"I know." Freddie said.

"Should we just let her out? I know how much she hates being locked into a room now."

"I guess you're right. She did after all get us together, but you have to admit that the things she made us while on the bet were really unnecessary."

"Yeah, but I feel bad listening to my best friend cursing."

"Then, let's leave."

"What?"

"Yeah, let's go on an actual date."

"Wow, Freddie, I like this plan. Let's go!"

So we left. Freddie and I went to that amusement park Carly made us go to on a date. This time it was way more fun since two people weren't following us. We went on every roller coaster in the place, then, I totally beat him at go-carts, and we went in and on every other thing in the place. It was fun. Freddie and I were now walking back to the Plaza.

"You know this was our official first date." Freddie said.

"What do you mean? We were forced on a bunch of dates with Carly." I said.

"Yeah, but we weren't really on a real date on any of those. Carly and Spencer were following us on all of those. This was a real, alone date."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, are we forgetting something?"

"No, what would've we forgot?"

Both of us simultaneously gasped, and started running to the Plaza. We started yelling to each other as we were running.

"I can't believe we forgot Carly!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, I blame you!" I said.

"How is this, my fault?"

"I'll find a reason to blame you later!"

We finally got there, and let Carly and Nevel out. Carly practically fell out gasping for air. As if she had not breathed for an hour.

Freddie and I left a couple of minutes later. We were outside of Freddie's apartment.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who had the idea of leaving." I said.

"What?" Freddie said.

"I said that I'd find a reason to blame you later….it's later."

He laughed, and then kissed me. We then heard a door open, and a bag drop.

_End Flashback:_

"This is referring me back to that trash thing." Spencer said.

"Oh, so my bet did this?" Carly said.

"You are all totally ignoring me!" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"SEE!" Spencer said.

"Well, I think you guys should've told me. When were you guys planning on telling me?" Carly said.

"Carly, take out the trash!" Spencer said.

"We really didn't think about telling you." Freddie said.

"Am I invisible?" Spencer said.

"Why?" Carly said.

"Because this relationship doesn't concern you." I said.

"Sam's right, NOW TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Spencer said.

"Excuse-me, but it kind of does." Carly said.

"WHAT!" Freddie and I said together.

"Oh great now people are yelling, this is now officially a fight. The trash is now never going to be taken out." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you guys are my best friends; I think I should know if you guys are dating!" Carly said.

"WELL THIS RELATIONSHIP CONCERNS FREDDIE AND I! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR BEST FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD KNOW EVERY ASPECT OF OUR LIVES" I yelled.

"TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Spencer yelled.

"I SHOULDN'T KNOW EVERYTHING! I KNOW THAT! I JUST THINK I SHOULD KNOW THE IMPORTANT THINGS!" Carly yelled.

"OH MY GOSH, JUST TAKE OUT THE- wait, I suppose I can take it out myself." Spencer said.

"NO MATTER WHAT IT'S STILL NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Freddie yelled.

"Wait, I forgot I'm afraid of taking out the trash in the dark." Spencer said.

"IT IS!" Carly yelled.

"HAVE THIS FIGHT WHILE YOU'RE TAKING OUT THE TRASH!" Spencer yelled.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Freddie and I said together.

"YES IT IS!" Carly yelled.

"I DON'T CARE JUST TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Spencer yelled.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

Everybody looked at the stairs, and the person who said it was…

"Gibby?" Everyone said together.

"Gibby. Now everyone be quiet. I'm trying to take a nap."

Then, he went back upstairs.

"When did he get in here?" Carly said.

"I have absolutely no idea." Spencer said.

"Wait, he said he was taking a nap, right?" I said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Well, where?" I said.

Carly screamed, and ran upstairs to her room. In about five minute Carly came down, with Gibby, pushing him out. Once Gibby left we continued.

"Okay, has everybody cooled off?" Carly said.

"Yeah, I think we have." Freddie said.

"Good. NOW HOW DO YOU THINK THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE ME!"

"IT CONCERNS YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING OUT THE TRASH-wait, were you talking to me?" Spencer said.

"OH MY GOD!" Freddie and I yelled together.

"You weren't talking to me were you? NOW JUST TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Spencer yelled.

It seemed to be about an hour later when we stopped arguing. We were now not talking to each other. We were all just sitting on the couch. Even Spencer was so mad that he wasn't talking.

"Look, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. Our relationship just started." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Carly said.

"I'm not sorry to anyone; I just want the trash taken out." Spencer said.

We hugged, and then Spencer said, "Aww, great you guys made up. NOW TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

**Okay! That's it! I hope you guys really liked it. I will post more fanfic's soon so remember me!**

**If you are on twitter please follow me romantic1313. Ask me, and I'll follow you back! PLEASE!**

**Now ****review****. It's not that hard, just click that button below, and say something about my story. Put quotes from the story, nice compliments, mean things, **_**just please review**_**!**


End file.
